SoW2FBwY106
Honk! Classmates are Against Sound!? is the 106th episode of Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. 'Synopsis' Haruno plays with a horn at the school and everybody loves it, but it soon gets annoying. 'Full Story' The episode starts with Casimir and Benedikt playing with Taffy Cards in the hallway, until Haruno comes in with a fake card, saying she won. In class, André was telling his opions about the story he read. After him, Haruno talked about how if the jail was made out of cake, then she can eat her way out. Ms. Ichihara was "intriuged" by this. Haruno, Mayuri, Reina, and Chieri then talked about what happened in class. Reina liked his idea and added on to it. But Mayuri tells Haruno that her sense of humor is not right and that she should act more like others. Taking Mayuri's advice, Haruno goes home after school, watching TV so she should get an idea of how to act. At first, she acts likes a TV host, but then sees several films starring the Marx Brothers with one of them (Harpo) playing with a horn. Haruno loved this and bought a horn for himself so she could do the exact same thing. In school on the next day, she played woth her horn in various antics. First, when Haruno and her classmates were pleding adligeince to the flag, she squeezed his horn randomly. Then the announcer said about the water park kompetition that was happening tommorow. After that, there were more annoucments that were boring and Haruno squeezed her horn too make it fun. Later on she went around school squeezing horn in various places. Mayuri tries to talk Haruno out of her habit but failed. At night in bed, Haruno was sleeping at playing her horn at the same time. Haruo slept through it but Kumiko didn't. The next day, when the winner was about to be announced on who was going to the water park, Haruno squeezed her horn and nobody in the room knew who was the winner except for other classes. Later on, Airi was doing very important chemistry when Haruno squeezed her horn and ruined everything by making Airi squirting the chemicals at a beaker that has liquid, causing it to mix quickly then leaking out of the beaker and onto the floor and causing the fire-alarm to beep. Haruno was upset with what she had done and people were too. At the mansion - Mayuri, Reina, Cacao, Kirara, Freja, Chieri and Judy form a circle to help Haruno with her addiction. All talked and Haruno went home thinking they accepted her being honking all the time, leaving Mayuri upset. Haruno was in bed later that night talking to her horn. Crying, Haruno decided to flush her horn down the toilet and flushed a rose so the horn will know that she still loved it. However, she saved horn with the help of Haruo and Yuhi. Kumiko was miserable of this becasue she couldn't sleep and some toilet water got on her. In the morning, Haruno hid her horn in backpack so know one will know she has it. However, she was soon ambushed by students with horns with Mayuri, Reina, and Chieri watching her by a far. The students tried to attack her including Shiho and Judy (Mayuri, Reina, and Chieri did this so Haruno can stop), but Haruno got an idea. She played her horn and all the children made music causing Sumo to laugh and leaving Mayuri confused. In the end, all the children joined in a big musical number, with Mayuri playing along as well. Unfortunately, all the horns were taken by teachers in the end. Mayuri learned that being true to yourself is the only way to make good friendships and Haruno learned that when the player lose a horn, they get the whistle, which she did. However, it was taken away from her by Ms. Ichihara. 'Characters in This Episode' 'The 4 Protagonist' *Haruno Aida *Mayuri Kaido *Reina Takamori *Chieri Yamakawa 'Other Little Fairies' *Shiori Yumehara *Nichika Hanazono *Angela Sakuragi *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Ryo Izumisawa *Cacao *Hatsune Sorata *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *Sonata Otome *LeaF *Naru Aoba *Saki Kurumizawa *Megumi Akishino *Mei Okazaki *Kim Yeo-eun *Hinata Tsukishiro *Ilse Yurchenko *Pia Markova *Anastasia Jovanović *Airi Shirogane *Kokoro Saionji *Khloe Novak *Tomoyo Kitakaze *Hanami Nishikawa 'Other' *Soichiro Ueda *Sana Wakabayashi (mentioned) *Kozue Ichihara *François Cartier *Benedikt Schöne *Casimir Harlacher *André Forstadt *Lucas d'Aviano *Gakuto Nishikigi *Tobias Arklow *Dieter Fohlen *Kinji Sagawa *Haruo Aida *Kumiko Aida *Yuhi Aida 'Trivia' *It is revealed that Ichihara's first name is Kozue. *Error: After the Honk Song, while Haruno, Mayuri, Reina, and Chieri are talking, Dieter appears twice in the hallway. Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You episodes